Peace Within: A New Life
by LockDown
Summary: (Complete) The end of the Within series. The final chapters are up. One man is thinking of his past and one woman ponders on a future that could have been. Slight fluff. A/S FOREVER!


Chapter 9: Memories and Flash Backs

Ashitaka awoke to find him self chained to a wall. 'Where am I Ro?'

-'Your room.'- Ro answered back. –'Mara betrayed you and took you here.'-

'Bitch. Never trust a demon, especially a demoness.'

-'It seems you were some how found out and Mara, Urd and San…'

'They're here too?'

-'Yes, you are part of some deal, something about trading you for Mara's freedom.'-

'That'll never fall through. No matter which side I'm given to she'll never be free. Damned gods and blessed demons are the only ones to be trusted.'

-'Only there aren't any of them.'-

'Exactly, near trust a god or demon. Both are treacherous at best. Tell me what has happened.'

-'Simple, it seems we were right about some things. I did some free spirit floating and it turns out that you are part of some large plan to make all the girls happy.'-

'Girls?'

-'San and Urd. Turns out that Mara and Urd are lovers.'- Ro thought in a disgusted tone. Ashitaka chuckled to himself.

'You never approved of such things.'

-'No but keep in mind as an entity I'm only 550 years old.'-

'Yes, you fought so hard when you were still the curse.'

-'But in the end it didn't even matter. You changed me into what I am now. I must say I like this form much better then my last. At least now I have a conscious, hatred only knows anger and rage.'-

'Yes but you have been a good friend, especially since you learned that I was helping you.'

-'And yourself.'-

'You know the pain you caused the two of us. I had to, but you have to admit it was for the better.'

-'For us, nothing is ever changed for the better of all'-

'Wise words.'

-'I spent some 600 years residing in you. 600 years of silence gave me a lot of time to think.'-

'Yes, well what else has happened?'

-'Mara and Urd are…involved and they seem to have a deal with the gods and demons. Seems that somehow or rather in my opinion that someone told that you were alive. Either that or you let some of your previous challengers go without traumatizing them enough. Anyway we were right that Mara was doing what she did out of duty. This time that duty was to herself and Urd. Mara is bound to Hell and she wants to trade you for freedom. That takes care of Urd and Mara.'-

'And San?'

-'Once your turned over to the gods and demons for a mock trial and then strip you of your powers and then make you the slave of San who gets to have you once the proceedings are over. Personally I think she has become abscessed in being with you. Not out of love just out of lust now,  but that's my opinion.'-

'Hmmm.'

-'What?'-

'I think we'll play a little game.'

-'I see.'- Ro thought as Ashitaka mentally form the plan in his head. –'Some people may not be happy about this though.'-

'Ro, have I ever been happy?'

-'Not since I have known you.'-

'So the hell cares if I make some other people unhappy. I will have my vengeance against the blasted gods for what they have done to me and the demons. Well I killed the Demonic Horde once, I can do it again.'

-'And Urd, Mara, and San?'-

'I think I know what to do with them. However for now get ready for I will need you when the time comes. 'Til then stick to the plan.

 -'I'll never understand you humans.'-

'I think you will Ro. You and I have all of eternity together for you to get to know me.'

-'True. After all you are immortal through me.'-

'Through each other.' Ashitaka corrected Ro.

-'Fine, through each other.'-

'Well it is true. I provide the power and body, you provide protection of my powers and soul.'

-'Our soul.'- Ro said as he reflected on how he had come into being. Ro had been Hatred until Ashitaka took him and made him part of his own hatred and through for his soul. So Ro and Ashitaka shared a soul though they existed as separated entities. When Ashitaka died, Ro would take their soul from the body and Ashitaka would heal the body and breathe life back into it and Ro would reinsert their soul into the body.  The process was painful for both parties but they preferred to live in a body instead of being free-floating spirits. Besides, they had done this painful process some 136 times, so that they were quite used to it now.

-'Do you hear that?'-

'Yes, ssshhh.'

Chapter 10: Treason and Traitors

Outside the room San was carrying a tray of food to Ashitaka. She opened the door and greeted Ashitaka. Ashitaka replied neutrally.

-'Be weary, she could be up to something.'-

"Did you sleep well?" San asked.

"As well as a man can when he's forced to."

"Look, everything will be explained, but please for now try to understand. This is the only way we all get to walk away happy."

"For you."

"Pardon?"

"I can always walk away when I want to." Ashitaka said. And it was true. He could just leave if he wanted, however his human curiosity drove him to stay and find out what was going on.

San tried to feed Ashitaka but he refused the food until San took a bite to show it didn't have anything in it.

"You can trust me you know, Ashi-san." San told Ashitaka as she gave him another mouthful of food.

Ashitaka swallowed the food and said. "You're wrong, I can trust the San the Mononoke, not you."

"But I am the Mononoke." San told Ashitaka.

"No, the Mononoke I knew would never make any deals with any other human then myself."

"But Urd and Mara aren't human."

"All the more …" Ashitaka fell silent as Ro spoke to him. 

–'Why bother talking to a fallen soul. She only wishes to harm you…'-

'She has been a good friend and is my love.'

-'Look around you Ashitaka; the world has changed, so have you and your so called love. Would a loved one imprison their love? No. 600 years change people Ashitaka, time forces change on people.'-

San stood in front of Ashitaka with a concerned look on her face. Ashitaka had rolled his eyes into his head and had started to look grayer and wearier.

"Ashitaka?" San whispered.

"Just get this over with." Ashitaka said with a heavy voice that sounded different.

Ashitaka awoke somewhere; somewhere he had never been before. 'Where am I?"

-'Inside you own head Ashitaka.'- Ro said.

Ashitaka look around. It looked like the netherworld when he had just entered it. Gray and barren beyond the sight of a god. 'Where are you Ro and how did I get here?'

-'I am here. I am all around you and yet I am not here. I am just a spirit remember?'- Ro said and materialized into and twin of Ashitaka only darker. He had a darker aura, darker skin, hair, eyes; darker everything.

-'You are here because I brought you here. Remember I AM hatred and the root of EVIL! I have hated the pitiful existence you have forced me into. But I wasn't strong enough until now. You always fought me; keeping my down and only allowing me to use small amounts of power to do menial tasks. You grew weary and I have broken you hold on me at last.'-

'What are you talking about? If I recall I saved you. Why? I don't know save I knew you would play some role in the future. I may no longer be affected by Fate directly but Fate can still deal my cards. You are such a card.'

-'But no longer. I will trap you in this hell you have put me in and I shall have you body for my domain. Perhaps I shall even have a taste of you're precious little girl of the woods, neh? And you'll be forced to watch.'-

'You shall not touch her as long as I live.'

-'You only live because I kept you alive. I was once part of a god myself. I turned that god into a demon. Remember all those years back? I gave you the power to save that village.'-

'Never mind the fact I forced you into giving me the power. You didn't have much of the choice.'

The dark Ashitaka/Ro scowled at Ashitaka. –'It no longer matters. You shall never have domain over me again'- Ro said throwing a wave of raw power at Ashitaka.

Taken by surprise Ashitaka took the full brunt of it. It knocked him backwards and he seemed to fly backwards for an eternity. Finally he landed violently and stopped.

Ro was suddenly standing over Ashitaka's now lifeless body. –'I thought you said as long as you lived I would never touch your little hor. Well, now you're dead. Pity, I expected a longer fight.'- Ro spat in Ashitaka's face before disappearing.

Mara, Urd and San had taken the unconscious body of Ashitaka to the trial that the gods and demons had set up.

During the trial, which was very one sided, Ashitaka grew darker, and twitched and groaned. Finally at the end of the trial Ashitaka awoke in time to here his sentence.

"You have been convicted of possessing powers only a god… or a demon should. You are sentenced to be stripped of your powers, to have your memory wiped clean, and to live out the rest of you days with the woman known as the Mononoke."

Laughter rang from Ashitaka's throat. A deep, frightening laughter that made even some of the demons flinch.

"You think this mockery of a court came pass a sentence on me? I know that you know what I really am capable of. I know that you know that even together all of you can not even stand up to me. You know I am all powerful, I know you **FEAR ME!**" The last words rang across Heaven.

The words carried such force in them several gods and demons became very still with fear. Ashitaka took the opportunity and threw several bolts of lightning at the petrified immortals slaying them utterly; their once immortal bodies and souls now scattered over the better part of the mock court room. Before anyone could react several more deities fell to more bolts.

Then the immortals let out a great cry and all threw themselves at Ashitaka. One by one, group by group, they came and fell to a now living war machine of death and decay. With each death Ashitaka grew darker, consumed by the death and evil…

Chapter 11: Dark Memories

The netherworlds; a land of shifting calm fury and raging tranquility. A land only one man ever called home. Ashitaka had banished himself here after what had happened. Now so many lived in only his memories; his people the Emishi, iron Town and all of it's inhabitants, the gods and demons of his future, Ro the back stabbing demon but mostly San plagued his thoughts and memories.

Dark memories; very few of them were happy and good; most were filled with bloodshed that he caused. The Battle at the Gates of Heaven, even Ashitaka felt remorse for the people he killed then. His mock trial when Ro took over his body; he had just given up and didn't fight Ro's take over. He didn't try to stop Ro from going on his rampage until Ro had crossed the line but by then it was too late. She was dead by then and even with all of his powers Ashitaka could only cheat death himself, not bring people back.

He had freed himself and killed Ro slowly. He could still remember the cries of pain and agony as he broke bones and tore off Ro's arms and legs; one joint at a time. When he had left Ro he was but a pulp in a crater, so dead and mashed that nothing would touch him.

And so he had fled into the netherworlds in a self-imposed exile from the world. Ashitaka knew that he was simply too powerful to live among men. If he went a rampage now the world may not survive.

When he fled into netherworlds he unleashed his fury and remorse unto his world. For 200 years he created entire mountain ranges, volcanoes, forest, lakes, oceans, whole continents, before destroying them all utterly. Over time his powers still grew; he became stronger in his destructive powers during this periods until he calmed down. Since then he had worked on his less destructive powers; how else to past the centuries when he had eternity.

Even so he was still human, he grew lonely in his private hell or heaven which ever he made it. Before he had been fighting a demon and had had that bastard Ro who gave him advice. But it was that advice that caused his down fall. 

Ro had once told him that he became what he had become by accepting his role in the universe. Ashitaka accepted that Ro represented part of him in the form of hatred. He accepted that hatred and used it against Ro to get out of his prison and then kill him. By that point Ashitaka didn't use hatred; he used revenge to fuel him on. Ro was easily over come and Ashitaka killed him over the span of 4 days.

Even as he looked back at this bitter memories none were more bitter or implanted in his mind then what Ro had done. She didn't know that Ro had taken over his body. At first she was happy at his advances but then things turned brutal. Ashitaka could still hear her screams for him to stop, that he was hurting her and Ashitaka could only watch as he struggled against his cage.

Ro must have felt him struggle because Ro continued to rape her until she died. Then he laughed about it and went on killing and raping for several more days before Ashitaka managed to break free and slay him. But the damage had been done; to him and the rest of the world. The gods were mostly dead, humanity was shattered and when Ashitaka felt the realm of man war had started across the world.

Ashitaka had thought about staying and helping one side or the other. But the one side would just wipe out the other and the cycle would continue until man was gone. Instead Ashitaka had decided to leave humanity to its fate.

This did not stop him from taking a look from time to time into the real world. Now trees and forest grew thickly, which meant man had been wiped out in the area letting nature take its course. But with each time he looked Ashitaka couldn't help but wonder if life was still out there or was he truly alone at last? He had spent nearly a total of 1200 years in his home, could that be enough time for man to die out?

Chapter: 12 Somewhere, Someone's Thoughts

The sun was setting in the warm spring sky. Blues, pinks, oranges, purples and red dances together to paint the sky. It was spring, barely more then a year since he had left her. A year since he had left the town and the forest while trying to save them from a demon and himself.

Still she missed him and all they that they could have done together. People in the town were starting families; her brothers already had fathered litters of their own and her only human friend was expecting a pup of her own. 

Yes she had been jealous of Toki but only because she was so happy. She was jealous of the love her mate gave her and now she had the fruit of their love. Still it gave she a small reconciliation to know that Toki wasn't having a carefree pregnancy. She had been there when Toki had gotten morning sickness, when she had her mood swings and her strange craving for various kinds of foods. However with all of these things happening to her Toki was generally in high spirits.

Toki had had the time of her life explaining how she got pregnant and all of her symptoms. She had never been more embarrassed by not knowing something so simple for "a woman" as Toki had put it not more jealous. 'If only he was here with me, then maybe…' were her thoughts.

Even with out him there he still did her a great good. His memory kept the humans keeping their promises and the forest was growing well. The Town was growing as well with the new shaft mine he had designed and help build as well as the new forges and furnaces that he had designed before he had made his unplanned exit from her life.

'Why had he done that?' She would ask herself but she knew the answer. 'To protect me.' Still she had felt empty like she had the day they had saved the forest. Her heart had cracked and shattered when he had not come after her. When she had gone to live with him she had felt so complete and happy she had put up with living in the town. But without him there she could no longer stand the place. Their hut had been abandon and left the way it was the day she moved out which was the day after he had left.

She stayed there sometimes. Sometimes she would curl up in the bed and just stare at the dip in the bed where he normally had slept. She would place her hand in the dip and then she would cry. She did so every time she put her hand there but ever now and then she would sneak into the town just to do this. 

Toki noticed this and she would always ask why she did this and always got the same answer "To stay the same for him and to remember."

Chapter 13: Thoughts Together (Peace Within; A New Life)

For the first time in a long time Ashitaka was dumbfounded. He simply could not explain to himself what he was staring at. A wall of orange and red that flowed and ebbed and constantly change was before him.

Never in his previous peeks to the outside world had he seen anything life this. Before he had seen the remains of a tall building, a small house, trees, trees and more trees.

For a long time he just stared at the strange wall until his curiosity finally won him over. So for the first time in a very long he ventured out into the real world.

And what a welcome he received. He felt hot all over as if he was ablaze, he couldn't breathe and all he could do was stagger forwards. The wall wasn't solid but flowed slowly making movement very hard. He came to a wall again but this wall was very solid. He pounded his fist into it as best he could and soon he felt the wall give way and he fell out followed by a slow moving wave of red and orange.

He blacked out and remained like that for some time. When he finally awoke himself he was laying down on something soft. 'A bed' his mind registered.

"You're finally awake." a soft voice said to him as a blurry face loomed over him. Slowly it came into focus and for a moment his heart stopped. 'Could it really be her? No.' his mind told him. 'You went into the future, she was in the past.'

Even so she looked amazing like her. The same eyes that he knew, the hair was longer but still the same color as hers. She had the large golden earrings and even the tattoos to match the girl he knew. 'No, it can't be her.' Yet the eyes he was looking at felt familiar as they looked into his searching. Searching for answers to questions he didn't know.

She drew her face closer and that was when he saw it and his doubts disappear. Dangling from her neck was the crystal necklace he had given her. 

"Ashi…" Came the soft voice and he just grunted as she threw herself onto him. As he embraced her he thought; 'I'm home at last…'

Done, finished and all the rest. After half a year here it is. I may rewrite this but that is a huge maybe. It all depends on the reviews. If there are question from you or pleads for this to be longer I'll rewrite it with more length and fluff factor in it. I want at least 5 reviews requesting that if I am going to rewrite it. LockDown out…


End file.
